1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of agricultural implements used for field preparation and configuration, and more particularly to an improved folding furrow roller for seed bed preparation, configuration, and planting that may be selectively deployed between an extended state for seed bed preparation, configuration, and planting and a folded state for storage and legal transport over public roads.
2. History of Related Art
Agricultural implements for preparing fields and configuring seed beds are well known in the art. Many of these agricultural implements employ earth working tools which are mounted on horizontally disposed frames to permit the implements to work wide swaths of earth. One example of such an implement is a furrow roller which utilizes plowshares and heavy rollers connected to the frames to prepare and configure seed beds. As the furrow roller is drawn through the field, the plowshares dig irrigation furrows that produce raised earthen mounds between the furrows, and the rollers smooth and compact these raised earthen mounds so as to create uniform raised seed beds separated by uniform irrigation furrows.
Working as wide a swath of earth as possible reduces the number of passes by the implement and the overall field preparation and configuration time. Consequently, the overall width of many of the agricultural implements has increased over time. The increased width, however, makes transport along public roads and highways difficult. In order to facilitate the transport and storage of these implements, the implement frames typically have been designed to utilize a main frame having one or more wing frames or members. These wing frames are typically connected to laterally opposite sides of the main frame so that the wing frames may be raised from positions that are substantially coplanar with the main frame (extended-working positions) to positions wherein the wing frames generally overlie or are generally perpendicular to the main frame (folded-transport or storage positions).
While the utilization of wing frames facilitates both objectives of working wide swaths of earth and transporting the implement along public roads and highways, the increased width of the implement while in the extended-working position together with the weight of the applicable earth working tools imposes significant axial and torsional forces that negatively impact the operational functionality of the implement. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have an implement with wing frames that can support the applicable earth working tools and also manage the axial and torsional forces that are encountered when the wing frames are in the extended-working position.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description presented herein are not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed. On the contrary, the invention is limited only by the claim language.